Guardian Units of the Nations
The Guardian Units of the Nations, also abbreviated as GUN or G.U.N., is an organization that appears in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. It is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization, affiliated with the President, armed with their expertise in warfare in order to protect humanity and maintain peace on the planet. Run by Commander Abraham Tower, G.U.N. seeks to protect the world from all sorts of threats, including Dr. Eggman, the Black Arms, or the Dark Gaia Creatures. G.U.N. has vast resources, including an army of soldiers and peacekeepers, fighter planes and other instruments of warfare. While G.U.N. receives orders from the President of the United Federation, it operates under the sole discretion of the Commander, who has been known to use G.U.N.'s resources to bring down enemies. ".''" :—About the Guardian Units of the Nations. Biography Its status within the series is that of a worldwide military/emergency law enforcement organization, and its duty is to protect the world. Background Origins The origin of the name probably stems from the Japanese word for 'army' which is simply 'gun' or 'guntai'. It is similarly likely the full title of the organization - G.U.N., or Guardian Units of Nations - is an acronym. Though the name is mostly pronounced "gun", the name was pronounced "G-U-N" sometimes. Objectives Personnel Commander Abraham Tower GUN's Commander, '''Abraham Tower' is an efficient officer, never backing down in the face of danger. In his debut, he commands his forces against the Black Arms, serving as the counterpart to Dr. Eggman, Black Doom, and Shadow the Hedgehog. He also harbors a deep hatred towards the created but immortal hedgehog. His hatred of Shadow was so great, he sent GUN forces after him even though the world at large considered Shadow a hero. Commander claims he saw Black Doom with Gerald Robotnik releasing Shadow. When the government came to shut down the ARK and took Maria away, he blamed Shadow for that, as well as all of the other ARK inhabitants, when, ironically, it was the GUN army that did all that. It is unknown why he was on the ARK, but it can be assumed that he was related to one of the researchers connected to Project Shadow, since he said his family was captured before Maria was taken away. It is unknown why he himself was evacuated instead of captured imprisoned or taken away. He controls the Diablon robot, GUN's most powerful creation despite it being unfinished. He even teams up with Sonic to fight the Black Arms. It is unknown whether he controls it personally or via remote, as both are implied through dialogue/lack thereof. Once he speaks to Shadow before Cosmic Fall, he realizes that Shadow isn't evil at all and regrets attempting to kill him. After Shadow defeats Devil Doom and destroys the Black Comet, the President states how ironic it was that people treated Gerald like he was evil, and he ended up saving them all in the end. The Commander and the President realize they were wrong about Gerald's intentions and that he was truly a good-hearted person. They decide they will help create peace for the world in honor of Gerald. Later on, it is revealed that Commander had become a grandfather one week before the events. Notably, the Commander appears to suffer from heterochromia, as he has one blue and one amber/yellow eye. Officer Jenny Captain Westwood Topaz Factions C.L.I.P. Division Spider Troupe Team Dark Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat has been a G.U.N agent for a very long time, and seems to have been working for G.U.N at least since somewhere in the beginning of the series. She is one of the most valuable agents of the organization, and she is apparently highly ranked, as she often takes orders from the President himself. Her status seems to be that of a spy. She is also Topaz's partner and a team member along with Shadow and Omega. Shadow the Hedgehog Like Rouge and Omega, Shadow the Hedgehog has become a G.U.N. agent. It is unknown what Shadow's status or ranking is. He is also the Commander Tower's partner and a team member along with Omega and Rouge E-123 Omega After the incident and plans of Neo Metal Sonic, he have became a member of G.U.N. like his friends, since Rouge asked them for his location. Likely since GUN is also against Eggman, Omega came to the thought of joining them as heavy combatant. GUN Troops GUN's forces consist of both human soldiers and a large variety of robots that are just as complicated and powerful as those of Dr. Eggman. The GUN robots are powered by "Chaos Drives", power cores invented by Gerald Robotnik after researching Chaos Emeralds GUN Soldiers Foot troops of GUN armed with combat knives or a variety of firearms. They mostly wear black and blue, but they also have green, tan, black and brown camouflage clothes for jungle areas, and commonly are armed with pistols, rifles and over-shoulder explosives. G.U.N. Robots Beetle series Hunter series Rhino series Hawk series Hornet series Artificial Chaos series Others Vehicles Airplanes Helicopters Ground Vehicles Ships Big Foots Hovering Mechs Others Gallery Commanding Leaders File:Abraham_Tower_Game_Portrait.png|Comm. Abraham Tower Personnel Staff Soldiers File:Shadow_the_Hedgehog_Game_Portrait.png|Agent Shadow Allies Former Members Equipment and Abilities Weapons Bases Area 99 :Main article: Area 99 Area 99 is the first military base as well as a research facility. G.U.N. HQ :Main article: G.U.N. HQ G.U.N.'s headquarters is considered the most secure shelter in the world. The President is taken there for safety when the Black Arms attack Central City. The underground fortress is heavily guarded by three mother computers, armed security cameras, and an immeasurable number of G.U.N. troops and mechs. It is located in a mountain near the sea. Letter of Gabriel :Main article: Letter of Gabriel Prison Island :Main article: Prison Island A large jungle island used as a prison and research base by G.U.N. In Adventure 2 Saga, Dr. Eggman first came there to find G.U.N.'s secret weapon, which turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Some time later, Sonic the Hedgehog was captured by GUN due to a misunderstanding and imprisoned deep inside the island, but he was quickly rescued by Tails the Fox and Amy Rose the Hedgehog. At the same time Shadow, Eggman and Rouge the Bat attacked the island in order to take G.U.N.'s Chaos Emeralds. They succeeded and planted several explosives on the island, blowing it up as everyone escaped. However, Shadow Saga revealed that the explosives had only destroyed G.U.N.'s main base and spilled toxic waste into the rivers. G.U.N. still has some overgrown paths and prison cells in the jungle, and they use them to hold captured Black Arms soldiers. Here, Charmy the Bee goes to the island to look for some hidden data disks on behalf of Vector the Crocodile, to help him find them. History Around fifty years prior to the events of the beginning series, the GUN was been called in to deploy troops to Space Colony ARK in order to stop Project: Shadow, a research project led by Professor Gerald Robotnik that aimed to create the "Ultimate Lifeform", because the government deemed it as a threat. They apprehended most of the researchers (except for Gerald, who would be taken to Prison Island to be sentenced to execution) and stopped all their research projects before sealing the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform away in the ARK. During the attack, a GUN soldier named Mister Schmitz caught sight of Maria Robotnik, who was helping the completed Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, escape the ARK. Schmitz pursued Maria to the escape pods, one of which Shadow had already boarded. Schmitz warned Maria he would shoot if she ejected Shadow from the ARK, but when Maria made her choice and started the escape pod's ejection sequence, Schmitz had no choice but to pull the trigger. Ever since then, Schmitz would be haunted by the guilt of having taken Maria's life. In the aftermath, GUN would shut down the ARK for the next fifty years. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise See also Etymology External links * G.U.N. Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * … Category:G.U.N.